leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.140
* Visual Update * New Item: * Summoner's Rift graphical update |Related = * Darius Patch Notes * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.139 |Next = V1.0.0.140b }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * The following skin was released with V1.0.0.139, but it was not made available until Wednesday, May 23. * The following skins were released along with this patch, but they were not made available until Monday, May 28. * * The following skin was released along with this patch, but it was not made available until Wednesday, May 30. * PVP.net V1.60 Changes to normal draft mode were not implemented and were deployed with V1.0.0.141. * Normal Draft Mode: ** Normal draft has changed so that premade groups are not prioritized over solo players. *** Solo players have a 20% chance of being the team captain with banning powers and first pick, regardless of the premade status of the rest of the team. *** If a solo player is not team captain, the player will be given a random slot in the pick order. *** If players group up before a game, their host absorbs all of their chances, i.e. the host of a 4-man premade has an 80% chance to be captain. * Ranked Solo/Duo Queue ** The Free to Play rotation has been removed from Ranked Solo/Duo Queue. ** Unlocked champions that appear on the Free to Play rotation will still be playable. * You may now rename your buddy groups by double-clicking the name of the group. * Fixed a bug where some buddies would appear to be level 0 with no information. * Fixed a bug where the sound at the end of champion select would play too loudly. * Fixed a bug where swap offers in champion select would persist into your next game. League of Legends v1.0.0.140 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Darius aims his attacks strategically, causing his target to bleed. This effect stacks up to 5 times. * (Q) ** Darius swings his axe in a wide circle. Enemies struck by the blade take more damage than those struck by the shaft. * (W) ** Darius' next attack severs a crucial artery. As the target bleeds out, their movement and attack speeds are slowed. Crippling Strike's cooldown is lower the more bloodied the target. * (E) ** Darius hones his axe, granting him passive armor penetration. When activated, Darius sweeps up his enemies with his axe's hook and pulls them to him. * (Ultimate) ** Darius leaps to an enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. This damage increases for each stack of Hemorrhage on the target. If Noxian Guillotine is a killing blow, its cooldown is refreshed. ; * General ** New model for . ** Updated and improved models for all skins. ** All new animations for base and skins. ** New splash artwork for , and . *** Splash art for and updated to the Chinese art. * ** Now displays total gold retrieved by the skill in the tooltip. * ** Adjusted the projectile speed to match the basic attack projectile speed. ** Fixed a bug where the attack frame was slower than the basic attack. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Caitlyn would appear to attack during channeling. ; * ** Added red/green rings to indicate which targets will be affected. ** Launch delay reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Health restored reduced to % of maximum health from %. ; * ** Now deals 50% increased damage to minions. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would prevent Fizz from casting spells for longer than intended. ; * ** Now displays total gold earned by the skill in the tooltip. ; * ** Damage to minions increased to 66% from 50%. * ** Now requires less distance traveled to get the full effect. ; * ** Damage changed to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Health per level increased to 90 from 82. * ** Travel speed increased. ; * ** Spell vamp reduced to % from %. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would continue to deal full damage on subsequent hits to slow immune targets. ; * ** Fury-enhanced swipe trail is now properly red. ; * ** Now shows total gold earned by the skill on a per-unit basis on the buff tooltip. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it did not take critical damage modifiers into account. Items ; - * +80 ability power * +36 magic resistance * +15 mana regeneration per 5 seconds * Unique Passive: 15% cooldown reduction * Unique Passive: Restores 12% of your maximum mana on kill or assist and increases your mana regeneration by 1% per 1% mana missing. ; * Movement speed reduced to 12% from 15%. ; * Movement speed reduced to 6% from 8%. Summoner's Rift Graphics Update * New textures across the entirety of Summoner's Rift. * Changes to the color palette to differentiate the upper and lower jungles from one another. * A new shopkeeper has arrived to service all your champion's item purchases. * New animations on many monsters including the , the , and . * HUD now displays the number of creeps you have killed. * Minimap has improved so that map icons and player icons display more clearly. * Significantly improved game performance on low end machines and at lower quality settings. * Improved the visual quality of the in-game HUD. Co-op vs. AI * Bots will no longer kill themselves by chasing enemies onto the summoning platform. * Fixed a bug where did not learn all of his abilities. * Fixed a bug where would occasionally get stuck toggling repeatedly. * Fixed a bug where Bots would use on knockup, and knockback abilities. Spectator Mode * Spectators can now view the spectator UI and use Timeshift controls after the game has ended. * Spectator Mode will now run at full speed when alt tabbed in windowed or borderless mode. * The mouse cursor will now hide in spectator mode after a period of inactivity. * The spectator HUD will now remember chat visibility settings between games. * Significantly reduced CPU usage of the Featured Games module. * Improved the algorithm for selecting Featured Games to include more Normal and Ranked Team games with extremely skilled players. * Fixed a bug that caused Featured Games to occasionally show completed games. * Fixed a bug where fast forwarding up to live could break spectator mode. * Fixed a bug that could cause Directed Camera to miss kills in some situations. General * Towers will now alert you with a tone and a particle when you are being targeted. * Added a confirmation dialog for the quit button in champion select for Custom Games. * All spells attempted to be cast while under the effects of crowd control (stunned, snared, etc.) will now cast immediately at the end of the effect. * Improved particle scaling on characters like or . * Fixed a bug where players could not spam emotes to their heart's content. * Fixed a bug where units would remain highlighted after death. * Fixed a bug where inputs made while the shop is open would translate onto the battlefield (unintentional pings, pathing, etc.). Undocumented Changes ; * ** Now reveals Nunu if channeled in brush. ; * ** Smoke color changed to blue in color blind mode. Hotfixes A minor hotfix was deployed on May 31. * Fixed a bug responsible for blurring text in game. * Fixed a bug that caused champions to periodically become trapped in walls. Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.140 fr:V1.0.0.140 pl:V1.0.0.140 zh:V1.0.0.140 Category:Patch notes